magical_girl_specs_ops_asukafandomcom-20200215-history
Tamara Volkova
Tamara Volkova (タマラ ヴォルコワ) is a Magical Girl with the designation of Phoenix (フェーニクス) who works for the United Nations (formerly the Russian Military until Chapter 45) and is one of the surviving Magical Girls from the Distonian War, the 'Magical Five'. Personality Tamara is one of the more calm, collected and serious Magical Girls; like Asuka and unlike Mia and Peipei she does not smile in the midst of battle but instead keeps a poker face at all times and her displays of genuine affection and emotion come when in privacy for with her good friends. That said Tamara is not above displays of blunt emotion, such as sharing a mutual display aloof discontent with Mia, or embracing a group hug with her fellow magical girls. However Tamara has a rather surprising attraction towards cute things: her room is filled with various stuffed animals, and she had to turn away in order to private fawn over Tabira's rather adorable fairy form, despite usually being off-put by the Spirit World's General's antics. Relationships Magical Girls Ootori Asuka Tamara and Asuka have known each other for many years, while apparent numb to the news of her returning to the field, Tamara actually holds a sense of adoration towards Asuka: the first thing that she did after meeting her friend in years was return to her room and snuggle with stuffed animals while thinking of Asuka. Mia Cyrus Mia and Tamara have known each other for many years and it is implied that they have never been the best of friends with a passive aggressive streak between them often calling each other by "Texas Girl" and "Russian" instead of their real names. Nevertheless they work well with each other as comrades and their specific specialties allow them a good dynamic when in combat. Lau Peipei Tamara and Peipei work together a lot, as suggested in the Ukraine and New York arcs. Family "Sister" Tamara has a sister whom she cares for a great deal. She prioritizes her above all else, and will sometimes remind herself that she is what matters most in her head. However in Episode 12 it is revealed that her "Sister" is in fact a Disas whom she only interprets as her 'sister'. Her sister was killed by terrorists when she was younger, and the Russian army brainwashed her so they could manipulate her into fighting until the day she died. Other Tabira Like the other Magical Girls Tamara generally finds Tabira to be annoying and her perverse comments to be a nuance. However when reverted to a fairy Tamara couldn't help but find the creature to be cute and needed to turn away to privately swoon as a result. Abilities & Powers As an Magical Girl, Tamara possesses magical perception blocking that allows no one she knows in real life to recognize her, a reactive magical shield to protect herself from attacks, and the finishing move 'Magical Calorie Roll-Up'. Her weapon is a flamethrower, which she can summon to use 'Volshebeny Ognement', her finishing move. She also has a 'Magical Spetsnaz Knife' which she uses in combat. Chronology Distonian War At some point during the Disas invasion Tamara became a Magical Girl, and was one of the nine Magical Girls who joined up under Chevalier Francine in France, who would later be replaced as leader with Asuka upon her death. Tamara would continue to survive through the battles until at last the remaining Magical Girls would face off against and defeat the King of the Disas. Babel Brigade Arc Tamara dispatched the Russian mobster who had escaped M-Squad. Okinawa Arc While she originally came to Japan to protect the 6th Naha, she ended up working with Tamara to defeat Disas during the Babel Brigade invasion. Ukraine Arc Along with Peipei, Tamara is brainwashed to work with the Babel Brigade. Saving Phoenix Arc In this arc, Tamara is still brainwashed, but this time it causes her to fight against M-Squad. When the brainwashing is finally undone by Asuka and Kurumi, Tamara apologizes and officially leaves the Russian army for the United Nations. New York Arc In this arc, Tamara stays in the UN building with Peipei in order to hold off an attack. Kill Count * Numerous Disas during and after the Disas Crisis * King of the Disas * A member of the Russian Mob Trivia * Tamara's surname Volkova is the femenine form of the Russian "Volkov" which originates from the Russian word for Wolf: "Volk". Her first name Tamara is a common feminine given name in various Euro-Asian countries derived from the biblical word for Tamar, which refers to the Date Fruit. * Tamara's designation of "Phoenix" could be a nod to her name as the Date Plant is a part of the Phoenix genus of plants (Phoenix Dactylifera). *Tamara's designation of Phoenix Tamara has to do with her manipulation of fire. * Tamara is voiced by Mao Ichimichi/M.A.O and dubbed by Katelyn Barr (not to be confused with the Canadian voice actor Kathleen Barr). Category:Magical Girls Category:Russian Characters